StarNinja Sentai Kyuranger
by MenmaTeorias2256
Summary: Les Dire algo que pasaria si en vez de Lucky y los demas fueran naruto los heroes de konoha como kyurangers claro conservando algunos personajes como Raptor Champ & Balance tambien que naruto tiene primo perdido que es un alienigena y sus padres nunca huvieran muerto tubieron a Voltmert & Naruko bueno no perdamos tiempo espero que apoyen este fic tambien lamento si la imagen no est
1. El Heroe Renace Shishi Red

El Espacio un lugar donde Habitan varias formas de vida pero hay un pequeño planeta en este pequeño planeta el planeta tierra una gran vegetacion,Animales un pueblo serca del bosque verde era un gran hogar para vivir exepto de un pobre niño de pelo punteagudo rubio como el sol fue perseguido y amenazado por llevar la bestia mas grande de este mundo el kyuubi no yoko.

 **(Juega Tema Opening:LUCKY STAR - Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger)**

Oh Oooh Oh!

Naruto:Uchuu Sentai

Todos: **KYURANGEEER!**

 **Miageta sora ni sate ikutsu hoshi ga andarou**

(Naruto asoma su pulgar mientras su kyutama aparece a lado)

 **Kazoe kirenakute mushakusha surun'nara WE GO**

(Voltmert mira la camara sin emociones mientras su kyuesfera pasa a lado)

 **Kono sekai ni wa sorezore tsuzuku mugen no STORY**

(Zero mira el cielo de la noche y su kyuesfera que es lupus pasa a lado de el)

 **Fureta toki mita toki bokura nani omou no darou**

(Champ levanta su pesa mientras que su kyuesfera pasa a su lado)

 **Kangaete wakan'nai koto ha**

(Sasuke camina por la aldea mientras su Kyutama pasa a lado suyo)

 **Sokkou chikazukou SPACE JOURNEY**

(Balance baila en un lado en el aire mientras su kyutama pasa a su lado)

 **Yaranai riyuu toka sagasazuni**

(Izumi Salta para saludar mientras su kyutama de chameleon Green Pasa a lado de ella)

 **Kirameki sugi chuui! YOU'RE LUCKYSTAR (Kyuranger)**

(El Comandante Shou empieza a bailar)

 **Mihatenu sora toppa shite ke (Kyuranger)**

(Avance del Primer Capitulo:Naruto roba el pergamino)

 **Ginga LEVEL kyuu ni Chou LUCKYSTAR (Kyuranger)**

(Naruto se transforma en ShishiRed para enfrentar a Mizuki)

 **Kimi ga kiri hiraku mirai mite mitainda**

(Naruto pelea con los tsuyoindaver creados por orochimaru)

 **Furisosogu ryuusei-gun ni nori tobe tobe tobe tobe**

(Naruto Mira el espacio su constelacion)

 **Tsuki makutteru to tsuyoku shinji OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH AND GOOD LUCK!**

(Pelea mientras termina con su pose y pulgar arriba)

 **-Capitulo 1:El Heroe Renace Shishi Red-**

El niño conocido como naruto estaba muy triste ya que habia fallado en su prueba de genin por no saber el bushin el ahora estaba caminando por la aldea sin saber que estaba siendo observado por camaras

 **En el OrionSpaceship...**

2 seres estaban mirando al niño pasar la primera figura era un dragon humanoide morado se notaba su tristesa y su ira por el muchacho la segunda figura era una androide que monitoreaba todo a su aldrededor.

Comandante que debemos hacer -Dijo la androide

Paciencia raptor esperemos hasta que este con ese traidor de mizuki traes el maletin -Dijo su comandante

Hai señor pero cree que este preparado señor -Dijo raptor nerviosa

Lo hara cuando demuestre su valentia vamos debemos llevar su seiza blaster lo va a necesitar -Dijo el comandante

 **De Vuelta en Konoha...**

Mama porque me estas hechando -Dijo naruto el habia llegado a su hogar solo para hacer recivido por gritos y molestias de sus hermanos pero antes de eso mizuki dijo que tenia un plan para demostrar que es un genin

Ya basta demonio por tu culpa mi hijo esta muerto -Dijo kushina con veneno a su propio hijo mayor

Anda vete de aqui zorro debil -Dijo su hermano

Vete de aqui no necesitamos tu servicios demonio -Dijo naruko

Ya veran les demostrare que no soy el kyuubi -Dijo naruto mienteas se alejaba de su hogar para ir a la torre de hokage asi robar el pergamino

Asi sucedio Naruto habia robado el pergamino prohibido ya que su padre no estaba en la torre se habia ido a su hogar para rencontrarse con su supuesta familia habia aprendido el clon de sombra pero iruka tuvo que intervenir.

Naruto que haces con el pergamino prohibido -Dijo un Molesto Iruka

Demostrare que no soy un debil Iruka sensei -Dijo Naruto justo en ese momento aparece mizuki

Vaya Naruto te agradesco por haber hecho mi trabajo ahora entrega el pergamino -Dijo Mizuki

No naruto dame el pergamino a mi -Dijo Iruka

Ggg suficiente -Dijo Mizuki mientras lanza una shuriken a naruto el esperaba su muerte pero nunca paso en cambio el que recivio la shuriken fue Iruka naruto quedo sin palabras su sensei lo habia protegido

Sabes porque te odian naruto -Dijo Mizuki

N... lo digas -Dijo Iruka jadeando con sangre en la boca

Es porque tu eres el Kyuubi tu mataste a los padres de Iruka -Dijo Mizuki con una sonrisa satisfecha

Naruto podra ser Idiota pero todo menos eso el no es el Kyuubi -Dijo Iruka

Sigues vivo Iruka hmm patetico terminare contigo de una vez -Dijo Mizuki lanzando otra shuriken pero naruto lo detuvo con facilidad

Como detuvo mi shuriken -Dijo Mizuki sin palabras

Yo acabare contigo Nadie y repito nadie daña a las personas que son importantes para mi -Dijo con enojo un auro roja cubria a naruto pero no era naranja era rojo brillante la conselacion de leo se ve atras de naruto y algo relmente maravilloso sucedio una luz surgio en las manos de naruto era una pequeña esfera en forma de cabeza de leon.

Que es esto -Dijo Naruto mirando el objeto

Eres ahora digno de ser uno de la revelion conocido como kyuranger -Dijo Naruto volteo a ver a 2 figuras uno era un Dragon humanoide morado este era el Comandante de la Rebelion Shou Ronpo

Un Gusto muchacho soy el comandante Shou Ronpo -Se Presento el comandante

Hola soy Raptor 283 y creme que necesitaras esto -Dijo la Androide con la chaqueta rosa y azul

Naruto Abre el maletin para encontrar un objeto en la muñeca -Que es esto señor -Dijo mentras miraba al comandante

Es un Seiza blaster con esto te transformaras en kyuranger shishi red -Dijo el comandante

Shishi Red? -Dijo Naruto

Un artefacto no me va a vencer -Dijo Mizuki con molestia

Ya me canse de ti 1 es molestarme y 2 por haver atacado a mi sensei y ser un traidor -Dijo naruto mientras ponia el artefacto en su muñeca y mira su kyuesferay luego la toco un brillo rojo aparecio por un momento luego coloco su kyuesfera en el artefacto y lo movio emitiendo un sonido - Shishi Kyutama! ¡Seiza a Change!

Naruto luego pronuncio las palabras - STAR CHANGE! -Grito Naruto luego giro su brazos uno lo puso detras del otro y se agachoy por ultimo se paro y apreto el gatillo una estrella roja aparecio abajo luego aparecio un holograma de un leon que desaparecio en la ropa de naruto cambiandola por un traje de espandex rojo con botas rojas y guantes blancos en su pecho tenia una estrella gris con una esfera rojaen la parte de arriba llevaba un casco con una bisera negra con detalles del rostro de un leon

Woow esto se ve genial -Dijo Naruto mirandose

Que eres? -Dijo Mizuki incredulo

 **Super Star! ¡Shishi Red!** -Anuncio Naruto con su pulgar

 **(Juega Tema Batalla:LUCKY STAR -Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger Instrumental)**

Naruto empieza a luchar con mizuki mientras que mizuki no podia ver sus movimientos ya que no era taijutsu si no un estilo muy diferente este era el poder de las artes marsiales mizuki estaba mas que impresionado

Alejate demonio -Dijo Mizuki mientras naruto sacaba otra kyutama

Mizugame Kyutama! ¡Seiza Attack! - Anuncio el Seiza de naruto mientras le lanzaba un rorente de agua al Traidor disparandolo en el Aire por ulimo saco una kyutama con una mujer con cadenas

Andromeda Kyutama! ¡Seiza Attack! -Anuncio el Seiza por ultima vez un par de cadenas aparecieron en las manos de Shishi red mientras la tiraba a mizuki enroyandolo como un arbol de navidad

Ahora pagaras tu traicion en Interrogatoria -Dijo Shishi Red mientras se asercaba a Iruka

Iruka Sensei esta usted bien? -Dijo el mientras ayudaba a pararlo

Si Gracias naruto por averlo ayudado quiero que te quites el casco quiero darte algo -Dijo un sonriente iruka Naruto saco su casco y lo sostenia en una mano y cerro sus ojos sentia algo en su frente cuando los abrio el hitaiate de iruka ya no estaba en su frente

Felicidades naruto pasas el Examen -Dijo Iruka su reunion fue interrumpida por ANBUS y un Minato molesto

Demonio que no te cansas de molestar y por si fuera poco robaste un pergamino prohibido -Dijo molesto Minato pero fue interrumpido por las palabras de el comandante shou ronpo

COMO SE ATREVE A DECIRLE ESO A ALGUIEN QUE LO SALVO DE UN TRAIDOR DE SU ALDEA POR LLEVARSELO CON SU PEOR ENEMIGO -Grito el comandante

N...nnn...naruto detuvo un traidor -Dijo Minato incredulo

Asi es Hokage-sama naruto por lo menos merecia amor por su familia pero en cambio recivio odio y desprecio -Dijo Iruka dandole la razon a su alumno

Iruka tiene razon Minato -Dijo una voz todos voltearon para ver a Hiruzen el despues de retirarse minato tomo su mando pero el sabia que naruto fue ignorado por la aldea y sus padres algo que Hiruzen se arrepintio de haberlo hecho.

H..hh...hiruzen yo... -No pudo Terminar Minato ya que fue interrumpido por Hiruzen

Dime Minato cuando fue la Ultima vez que pasaste tiempo con Naruto -Dijo Hiruzen minato no pudo decir nada ya que Hiruzen tenia razon jamas pudo tener un momento con su hijo mayor

Dime que es lo que quiere comandante shou ronpo -Dijo Hiruzen volviendo al dragon humanoide

Quiero reclutar a Naruto para mi equipo de una rebelion contra Orochimaru -Dijo Shou

Espera Orochimaru estaba detras de todo esto -Dijo Minato incredulo

Como debia haber adivinado mi ex estudiante no aprendio la leccion,bien naruto se unira a cambio que tambien vaya a la academia y sea asignado a un equipo -Dijo Hiruzen terminando su pipa

No Hay ningun problema -Dijo el Comandante

Narrador:Naruto Habia vencido a un Traidor de la aldea ahora es parte de la Resistencia este sera el comienzo de una Aventura para nuestro joven rubio para buscar a su propio equipo conocido como Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger (宇宙戦隊キュウレンジャー)

Continuara...

(Juega Tema Ending: Kyutama Dancing! - Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger)

 **RANGER RANGER**  
 **KYU KYURANGER**  
 **OH KYURANGER!**  
 **3.2.1 OKyu!**

 **Ohayou ohisama ohitama**  
 **Mabushikute korya tamaran**  
 **HIGH HIGH HIGH TENSION HIGH TOUCH de GO GO**  
 **Kirakira no LUCKY LUCKY kyutama**  
 **3.2.1 OKyu!**

 **Kyu-kyu-tama tama-tama kyu-kyu**  
 **Minna de LET'S Kyutama DANCING**  
 **Kyu-kyu-tama tama-tama kyu-kyu**  
 **Ichi ni no san de chikyuu wo sukyuu**  
Kyu kyu tama tama tama kyu kyu  
YOU & ME & YOU & minna de odorou  
Kyu kyu tama tama tama kyu kyu  
Kyukyukyu no kyuuseishuu

 **3.2.1 OKyu!**

 **Kyu-kyu-tama tama-tama kyu-kyu**  
 **Genki ni naare tamare POWER**  
 **Kyu-kyu-tama tama-tama kyu-kyu**  
 **Kyukyukyu no kyuuseishuu KYURANGER sanjou!**

Proximo Capitulo de Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger

Naruto:Asignacion a un equipo

Menma:Vete de Aqui demonio como pasaste

Izumi:Mi nombre es Izumi Uchiha y soy la hermana menor de Sasuke

Kakashi:Bien presentense

Naruto:En el Proximo capitulo de Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger:VOLANDO SU LIMITE CONOCIENDO AL EQUIPO 7

Naruto:STAAAR CHANGE!

 _ **Bueno Espero que disfruten esta adaptacion de Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger a Naruto estuve inactivo un tiempo con mis historias asi que avanzare un poco con las ya anterior como Ninja Sentai Gokaiger & Zyuden Sentai Kyuranger sin mas vale decir nos vemos.**_


	2. Volando a Su Limite el Equipo 7

Una maldad desconocida Afectara a Konoha un Grupo de 12 Guerreros con los poderes de las Kyutamas salvaran de la Revelion de Orochimaru y estan preparados para combatir

(BGM: LUCKYSTAR - Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger)

Perfomance:Project.R(Tomohiro Hanato)

 ** **Woo Oh Oh...****

Naruto: ** **Uchuu Sentai****

Todos: ** **Kyuurenyaa!****

 ** **Miageta sora ni sate ikutsu hoshi ga andarou****

(Naruto asoma su pulgar mientras su kyutama aparece a lado LuegoVoltmert mira la camara sin emociones mientras su kyuesfera pasa a lado)

 ** **Kazoe kirenakute mushakusha surun'nara WE GO****

(Zero mira el cielo de la noche y su kyuesfera que es lupus pasa a lado de el luego Champ levanta su pesa mientras que su kyuesfera pasa a su lado)

 ** **Kono sekai ni wa sorezore tsuzuku mugen no STORY****

(Sasuke camina por la aldea mientras su Kyutama pasa a lado suyo Balance flota en un lado en el aire mientras su kyutama pasa a su lado)

 ** **Fureta toki mita toki bokura nani omou no darou****

(Izumi Salta para saludar mientras su kyutama de chameleon Green Pasa a lado de ella Yahiko camina a la Aldea de Konoha herido pensando que estaba muerto y la kyutama de Kajiki Yellow aparece a su lado)

 ** **Kangaete wakan'nai koto ha****

(Raptor Escribe en su computadora mientras que mira a la camara y su kyutama pasa a lado suyoEl Comandante Shou empieza a bailar)

 ** **Sokkou chikazukou SPACE JOURNEY****

 ** **(**** Avance del Segundo Capitulo:Naruto es asignado al Team 7 Yahiko aparece herido)

 ** **Yaranai riyuu toka sagasazuni****

(Naruto saca su Kyutama y se Transforma)

 ** **Kirameki sugi chuui! YOU'RE LUCKYSTAR (Kyūrenjā)****

(Naruto pelea con los tsuyoindaver creados por orochimaru)

 ** **Mihatenu sora toppa shite ke (Kyūrenjā)****

(Naruto Corre mientras trata de quitarle los cascabeles a Kakashi en Equipo)

 ** **Ginga LEVEL kyuu ni Chou LUCKYSTAR (Kyūrenjā)****

(Naruto Saca su Kyuusword y pelea con los indavers)

 ** **Kimi ga kiri hiraku mirai mite mitainda****

(Se muestra el Orion y naruto flota con las kyutamas luego Mira al cielo su conselacion de noche)

 ** **Furisosogu ryuusei-gun ni nori tobe tobe tobe tobe****

(Todos los Kyurangers son rodeados por los indavers y Tsuyoindavers)

 ** **Tsuki makutteru to tsuyoku shinji OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH AND GOOD LUCK!****

(Desde el Espacio se muestran a cada uno de los Kyurangers para despues terminar con su pose)

Al Dia Siguiente Naruto estaba explicando a Minato sin emociones lo que habia pasado ayer en la noche.

Ya le Dije no es mi culpa me tendieron una Trampa -Dijo Enojado Naruto

Pero aun asi robaste el pergamino -Dijo Minato molesto

Cococomandante no crees que le digamos sobre el resto de los kyurangers -Dijo Raptor susurrandole

Minato tengo que hablar aserca de la Rebelion ya que Naruto es el Primer humano Kyuranger quiero presentar a su compañero de Equipo -Dijo Shou mientras que la puerta se abre rebelando a un Androide de un Toro Humano.

Un Gusto Lord Hokage mi nombre es Champ y vengo de un planeta de la constelacion de Tauro -Dijo mientras luego miraba a naruto

Tu debes ser mi compañero un gusto muchacho -Dijo Champ estrechandole la mano

Uzumaki Naruto -Dijo Naruto presentandose

Bien cambiando de Tema Naruto sera mejor que vayas a la academia te van a asignar un Equipo -Dijo Shou

Jai Oto-san -Dijo Naruto mientras se retira minato quedo en estado de shock naruto acaba de decir padre al comandante

Se lo que va decir en primer lugar Naruto me pregunto y en Segunda yo acepte ya que usted no sabe cuidar a unos de sus hijos -Dijo Algo molesto

 ** **Flashback -****

Luego de que Minato se fuera con los ANBUS naruto le dijo una pregunta al comandante

Disculpe gracias por ayudarme yo la verdad no tuve alguien que me apoyara -Dijo Naruto apenado

Naruto eres como un Hijo para mi te hare una pregunta ¿Quieres ser mi Hijo Adoptivo? -Dijo Shou

Naruto abrio los ojos de golpe alguien realmente quiere ser su Familia luego que fue odiado por tener el Kyuubi el rapidamente abordo a Shou en un abraso mientras dejaba caer lagrimas

Si! Si! Quiero -Dijo el rubio sonriendo Raptor miro la escena junto a Hiruzen el estaba feliz que naruto encontrara alguien que lo llame su hijo rapidamente fueron a la torre para que minato a regañadientes firmara el Documento de Adopcion Naruto ahora se llamaria Naruto Ronpo del apellido del Comandante

Fin de Flashback-

Naruto camino por los pasillos de la academia el ahora lucia una ropa distinta(Nota:Naruto lleva la vestimenta de LUCKY que consistia en una camisa blanca debajo de una Chaqueta azul y Rojo y plateado abajo de Jeans azules y Zapatillas de combinacion Rojo y Negro) naruto entro a su salon todos dejaron su conversacion cuando miraron el cambio de naruto rapidamente un pelirojo hablo.

Oye que haces aqui Idiota se supone que este salon seria los que pasaron el Examen -Dijo con Autoridad naruto solo ignoro y se sento Iruka llego unos minutos despues felicitando a todos los que habian pasado el Examen y rapidamente saco su papel

Bien nombrare a todos ustedes a un Equipo junto a su Jounin Equipo 7 Namikaze Volmert,Namikaze Naruko,Sasuke Uchiha,Haruno Sakura & Ronpo Naruto ustedes tendran 2 Senseis Kakashi Hatake y Kushina Namikaze -Dijo Iruka mientras que Sakura gritaba

Sensei porque el BAKA de Onii san debe estar con nosotros -Dijo Molesta Naruko

Facil naruto fue el peor en clase asi que los deje con los mejores para mantenerlo equilibrado -Dijo Iruka

Equipo 8 Kiba Inuzuka,Shino Aburame & Hinata Hyuuga su Sensei es Kurenai Yuhi -Dijo Iruka

Equipo 9 sigue circulando Equipo 10 Shikamaru Nara,Chouji Akimichi & Ino Yamanaka -Termino el

Nooo no con el Flojo & el Comelon -Dijo Ino poniendo su cabeza en la mesa en Derrota

4 Horas Despues...

Todos los Equipos se Habian ido con sus Jounin exepto el Equipo 7 Volmert Naruko y Sakura estaban molestas que se demoren sus sensei mientras que Sasuke solo dormia un Poco naruto c miraba detalladamente su Seiza Blaster un par de minutos despues Kushina llego arrastrando a Kakashi.

Lamento la tardanza es que cierto peliplata no queria venir -Dijo Kushina

La Primera impresion de ustes es que son par de Tortugas Lentas, Encuentrenos arriba en la Azotea -Dijo Kakashi mientras desaparecia en un Sunshin junto con Kushina

Cuando todos Subieron se Sentaron mientras Kakashi empezo hablar

Bien Vamos con las presentaciones sus Gustos los que lo aborrecen y su sueño -Dijo Kakashi

Porque no va usted Primero -Dijo Sakura

Esta bien Pinkie Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake mis gustos no son de su incumbencia mi disgustos no son de su Incumbencia y mi sueño tal vez aun no e pensado en eso -Todos sacaron una gota estilo Anime

Solo nos Dijiste tu Nombre Mi nombre es Kushina Namikaze mis gustos son la Cocina pasar tiempo con mi esposo y mis hijos, Mis Disgustos son los Pervertidos cierto libro naranja y mi sueño es que alguien que perdi vuelva a casa -Dijo Kushina ella se entero que su hijo aun seguia vivo y se culpo por no aberlo cuidado

Cuando Los cerdos huelen y Kakashi deje de ser pervertido ¿quisas? -Dijo Naruto cruzando sus brazos

Bien vas tu niña gato -Dijo Kakashi señalando a Naruko mientras ella saco un tick por el apodo

Mi Nombres es Naruko Namikaze mis Gustos son Las Flores Entrenar con Oto-san Ka-chan y Menma Onii san mis Disgustos son los pervertidos los Traidores cierto libro Naranja y mi sueño es convertirme en la Mejor Kunoichi -Termino ella

Tu Turno Tomate hervido -Dijo Kakashi señalando a Volmert

Mi nombre es Volmert Namikaze mis Gustos son Entrenar el Ramen mis disgustos son a los hermano mayores los Traidores y mi sueño es ser hokage -Dijo Volmert con una sonrisa de victoria mirando a naruto a ver como reaccionaria pero el solo lo ignoro.

Bien tu turno Pinkie -Señalo Kakashi a Sakura con un Tick

Mi Nombre es Sakura Haruno Mis Gustos son (Mira a Sasuke y Chilla)mis Sueños son(Mira a Sasuke y otra vez Chilla) y Mis disgustos son Ino Puerca y Naruto Baka -Dijo Sakura

Uuuh que miedo la meñique me dara daño -Dijo Naruto y sakura estaba a punto de darle el golpe a naruto cuando un sonido la dejo en shock - Mizugame Kyutama!¡Seiza Attack! -Fue cuando entonces un torrente de agua la disparo.

Ya sabes Haruno si vuelves a molestarme no sere misericordioso eso va para ustedes -Señalo a Volmert a Naruko y al Emo

Me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana en el Campo de Entrenamiento Nº7 -Dijo Naruto todos quedaron sin palabras como naruto Sabia que tendrian el Verdadero Examen

A la Mañana siguiente...

Naruto se Desperto temprano desayuno ya que no confiaba lo que haria Kakashi y se dirigio al Campo de Entrenamiento ahi ya lo estaban esperando.

Naruto BAKA llegas Tarde! -Dijeron Sakura y Naruko el solo las Ignoro pero fue salvado por una voz familiar.

Naruto que bueno que hayas venido -Dijo una Voz naruto miro y vio que era Champ

Champ que haces aqui -Dijo Naruto

Eso te lo dire despues de tu Examen -Dijo Champ Alejandose mientras Kakashi dice la prueba que tenian que hacer era Robarles los cascabeles a el y A Kushina el que logre atrapar una podra Almorzar naruto no se inmuto lo que dijo Kakashi Volmert,Naruko,Sakura & Sasuke planean matar a Naruto mientras esten alejados estos sonrieron con malicia

Todos se separaron para atacar a su Sensei Sakura con su encanto burlo a naruto pensando que ella queria salir con el callo en la trampa rapidamente sasuke lo ato en un arbol Voltmert y Naruko le dispararon jutsus de Fuego quemandolo pero no se dieron cuenta que era un clon casi real

Los Atrape pensaron que me ivan a matar Facil -Dijo Naruto mientras todos voltearon a ver con ira de no poderlo matar

Que creen que estan haciendo -Naruto reconocio la voz y se alegro que era su padre shou

Porque no se lo explican ustedes -Dijo Naruto con sonrisa astuta mientras que los otros se tensaron

En la Torre Hokage...

No es nuestra culpa ese demonio nos ataco -Grito Naruko

Basta jovencita nadie y repito nadie se mete con mi hijo -Dijo Shou

Tu Hijo haa no me hagas reir ese demonio no es ni un niño -Dijo Kushina

Ya es suficiente -Dijo Hiruzen ya ayer huvo una votacion del consejo de que minato no estaba preparado para asumir la responsabilidad de Hokage y Hiruzen tomo supuesto.

El Equipo 7 esta muy desiquilibrado no tengo opcion naruto seras asignado a un nuevo equipo que estaras junto a champ y a un nuevo estudiante -Dijo Hiruzen mientras le decia a su asistente que dejara pasar al chico

El tiene el pelo Naranja al igualque sus ojos llevaba ropa simple una camisa blanca arriba de una Chaqueta igual a la de Naruto pero era amarillo pantalones ajustados negros y zapatillas amarilla y blanca

Chicos denle la Bienvenida a Yahiko -Dijo hiruzen presentando al chico

Y juntos Formaran el Equipo 11 -Dijo el mientras terminaba

Que les esperara Naruto y quien este Yahiko sera alguien que conocio antes descubranlo en el Proximo Capitulo.

 ** **Continuara...****

BGM:Kyutama Dancing! (キュータマダンシング! _Kyūtama Danshingu!_ )

Perfomance: Project.R(Tsuyoshi Matsubara)

RANGER RANGER  
KYU KYURANGER  
OH KYURANGER!  
3.2.1 OKyu!

Ohayou ohisama ohitama  
Mabushikute korya tamaran  
HIGH HIGH HIGH TENSION HIGH TOUCH de GO GO  
Kirakira no LUCKY LUCKY kyutama  
3.2.1 OKyu!

Kyu-kyu-tama tama-tama kyu-kyu  
Minna de LET'S Kyutama DANCING  
Kyu-kyu-tama tama-tama kyu-kyu  
Ichi ni no san de chikyuu wo sukyuu  
Kyu kyu tama tama tama kyu kyu  
YOU & ME & YOU & minna de odorou  
Kyu kyu tama tama tama kyu kyu  
Kyukyukyu no kyuuseishuu

3.2.1 OKyu!

Kyu-kyu-tama tama-tama kyu-kyu  
Genki ni naare tamare POWER  
Kyu-kyu-tama tama-tama kyu-kyu  
Kyukyukyu no kyuuseishuu KYURANGER sanjou!

Proximo Capitulo:

Naruto:Quee eras aprendiz del Viejo Pervertido

Champ:Eres el unico que puede usar este poder Amigo

Yahiko:No dejare que dañen mis compañeros descubranlo en el proximo capitulo de StarNinja Sentai Kyuranger: ****EL ELEGANTE KYURANGER LLEGO KAJIKI YELLOW! ¡Star Chenji!****

 ** _ **Bueno espero que les haya gustado el Capitulo nos vemos hasta el siguiente capitulo**_**


End file.
